The present invention relates generally to computer-aided expert systems, and more particularly, to a computer-aided expert system that incorporates a hypermedia-structured expert system and an electronically linked hypermedia-structured document archive.
With the advent of personal computers, numerous computer-aided expert systems have been developed to assist relatively untrained individuals in diagnosing and debugging various types of systems. These include expert systems employed in such fields as electronic systems, structural analysis, siesmology, and order processing, for example. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4, 648,044, entitled "Basic Expert System Tool," 4,713,775, entitled "Intelligent Assistant for Using and Operating Computer System Capabilities to Solve Problems," and 4,591,983, entitled "Hierarchical Knowledge System," which describe such computer-aided expert systems. In addition, computer-aided systems have been developed that provide software tools for knowledge engineer to develop specialized systems adapted for specific needs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,370, entitled "Knowledge Engineering Tool," discloses a typical knowledge engineering tool.
Additionally, interactive display systems have been developed which permit the user to browse through a knowledge base to determine links between elements of knowledge displayed on the screen and other elements of knowledge related thereto. Such a system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,889, entitled "Dynamic, Interactive Display System for a Knowledge Base," for example.
Hierarchically-linked document programs are also in existence, and include for example, the HyperCard program distributed by Apple Computer, Inc. with its Macintosh line of personal computers. The HyperCard program permits the creation of hierarchically-linked documents that can be accessed by means of linking "buttons" provided on the display that, when selected, transfer the user to another screen.
Commercially available conventional expert system tools include "Nexpert Object" from Neuron Data Corp., "SuperExpert" from SoftSync, "Cognate" from Peridom, "HyperX" from Millennium Software, and "GoldWorks" from Gold Hill Computer, Inc. Commercially available conventional hierarchical document programs include "Guide" from Owl International, Inc. and "HyperCard" from Apple Computer, Inc. Commercially available conventional expert system tools that include limited hypertext capability include "MacSMARTS" from Cognition Technology Corporation.
From a review of tile above expert system tools, it is apparent that conventional expert systems require an operator to interact with the computer to determine the answers to questions he may have, but that it is then up to the operator to physically generate the answer to his question by typically looking up the data from a source external to the computer. This in many applications is a time wasting and cumbersome process. From a review of the above hierarchical document generating programs, it is clear that conventional hierarchical documents can provide rapid access to large amounts of interlinked information that in linear form may fall a shelf of manuals but tile access typically is not sufficiently goal-directed to provide non-expert operators with expert advice. As a result, in many applications, this leads to delay and confusion.